


No need for over complicated explanations

by HelloIAmParker



Series: Kingfisher and His Little Monster [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Phil Coulson, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Early Kingfisher/Monster, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Melinda is not a good bro, Nick Fury is an offscreen good bro, Phil Coulson is not a robot, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is not a robot, Tony is getting divorced from his current partners here, also tony is an unreliable narrator cause he has no self esteen, dont fuck with Phil’s people, hes only been dating Phil a short while, icer guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloIAmParker/pseuds/HelloIAmParker
Summary: "If you come within five feet of Tony again, or any of my people, they will never find you."There's no elaboration. No long monologue or overwinded explanation. It’s terrifying.Or the one where Phil is a badass and if you touch his people, he will fuck you up.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Tony Stark
Series: Kingfisher and His Little Monster [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/51844
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	No need for over complicated explanations

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbled this on my discord server and decided to throw it in the collection, I don’t write much Early Verse Tony any more lol. Enjoy!

"You're not worthy of him."

Tony freezes, arms full of his clothes. He's moving out of the mansion, letting Toni and Sebastian have it and he's moving into the tower for a while. 

The others are all helping him move, and he's not sure who invited whoever this lady is (Mary? May?). But Phil and the Avengers are trying to keep Tonys spirits up about things, and tony had stayed behind to get rid of a few bad memories while the others took over this load.

"I....I'm sorry?"

"You. You don't deserve Phil Coulson. Phil's a good man, and all you're going to do is drag him down. If you have any heart at all, you'll leave him alone."

Tony knows she's right. Despite what he and Phil share, Tonys...a mess, to be put it politely. He's barely functioning. He's got a whirring core of darkness that sometimes breaks out and tries to hurt people. Tries to hurt  _ Phil _ .

Fuck, Tony had had to be set down and explained what boundaries were because its not something thats ever been an issue before, and Tony did things before he applied things like thought or common sense to them.

Tony feels something in him clench up. What is he doing? He's getting divorced, he's trying to get out of this place of bad memories and make something new for himself, maybe with Phil if he can convince Phil to stay in it for the long term.

He knows they won't ever be married, Phils made it clear that Tonys not the marrying kind, and Tony knows he's right. He's made that clear so far that Tony can't be expected to hold himSELF together, let alone a marriage.

But a relationship seems pretty....pretty likely? If they put labels on things, not that they have so far beyond things whispered in dark alleys and when Tonys come over to stay at Phils.

But maybe Tonys just been lying to himself. He's good at that, lying and blatantly ignoring the things he doesnt want to see to try and keep his imaginary worldview correct. Especially when it involves his loved ones, Tony had ignored  so  many red flags with Toni to try and keep the fake narrative alive.

(Toni isn't cheating, she's just busy, she's not just there for money, she's  _ not _ -)

"....You're right." he said, after a long second, his stomach churning. What was he thinking. Between the mess inside of his body and the bigger mess inside of his head, he's not...he's not anyone worth dating. He's gotta be insane. He looked at the suits in his arms, and then turned to take them back inside. 

His footsteps drag with every step. What was he thinking....

-

"I don't think that its a good idea if we're together."

Phil doesn't stop stirring the sauce on the stove. Tonys over at his place tonight and Tony hasnt stopped moving all night, fidgety and his nails are wreck, where he's clearly been biting them. His arms are raw where the track marks are still healing and Tony scratches.

He's a mess. He's beautiful. He's probably going to upheave everything in Phils life.

He's worth it.

"Why do you think that?" Phil asks finally because these words sound parroted. Someones putting ideas into Tonys head and he's got a few guesses as to who. Most of them start with  _ Ton  _ and end with  _ I. _

(He's wrong.)

"Because its...true?" Tony sounds confused now, like he expected Phil to agree, to frog march Tony to the door.

"I don't think so at all. So i would like to know why you think that so we can address it." He said finally, turning to face Tony who is frowning a little, face twisted. "....She told me." he said finally, mumbling. "The lady who was helping us move."

Phil assumed Toni but then- "Melinda?" He frowned. May's always been close to Phil and Natasha and Clint, a  _ close  _ friend of Nicks back in the day.

"....Said....i'm not worthy. That if i had a heart, i'd leave you alone." He puts his hand over his chest and Phil can  _ hear  _ that fuckface little demon whispering to Tony, and he comes around, wrapping him up and kissing the top of his head, where Tony clutches at him. 

"She's wrong. Worth has nothing to do with it. We want each other. Her opinion doesnt matter." "But-" "But nothing." He squeezed him tighter. "The only people whose opinion matter is me, and you. And maybe Jarvis." He said, just to make Tony laugh and it does.

Tony looks better. Phil makes plans.

-

Melinda had been given a very specific job, to try and get Stark away from Phil. Not by Fury, no, Nick was too close to Phil and even if he didn't trust Tony, he'd never interfere like that.

No, the WSC thought Stark was a loose cannon, and with his wife gone, if they could get him rehooked on a few drugs they could probably ply weapons out of him. May was inclined to agree and after debriefing agreed that the loss of Stark as a person was worth the gain that the world would have with him producing weapons again.

And then her door burst open and she came face to face with an icer pressed against her forehead. Phil looks very polite, even as he holds it there. "I'm going to say this once, and i'm going to say it very clearly. Blink if you understand, don't open your mouth."

She complies.

"If you come within five feet of Tony again, or  any  of my people, they will never find you."

There's no elaboration. No long monologue or overwinded explanation.

Its terrifying.

She swallowed and blinked again. As Phil left the office, shutting the door, the overhead rattled and Melinda dropped to the door with a night-night bullet to the forehead. Of course, officially, no one was ever there and she woke up eight hours later on the floor of her office, with a single arrow buried in the wood of her desk.

She won’t interfere again.


End file.
